


I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: The ups and downs of their relationship





	I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just started writing, and this is what happened.

Harry is content. Happy. Overwhelmed. People often ask him what it's like to be dating Draco Malfoy, and his answer is never the same. It's great, and it's complicated. It's hard, yet it's rewarding. Draco is too strict; constantly reorganizing and rearranging things. But he can be so cafe free at times when he just lets go. He's highly opinionated and always starting fights, and feels the need to have the last word. But he's compassionate and he's quick to apologize (as soon as Harry apologizes first, of course). Draco can be a lot to handle at times, it's always an emotional rollercoaster, but Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

Draco feels quite the same way. Dating _the_ Harry Potter is a _lot_ of work. He's famous, as if that isn't hard enough to deal with. But Harry hates the attention and isn't stuck up about his status. He's too easy going and laid back. But he's determined as hell, and he fights for what he believes in. He's hard headed and never wants to listen. But he's loving and he somehow always knows just what Draco is thinking. He's irritating, _such a Gryffindor_. But he gives the _best_ hugs, and Draco loves to cuddle with him on their plush couch, (even if he won't admit it).

Yes, they have their flaws, and many question the stability of their relationship. But to them, their thoughts and opinions don't matter.

They may be far from perfect, but to them, they are perfect for each other.


End file.
